Hannily one-shots
by Hannilylover
Summary: A series of hannily one-shots based off prompts sent in by you guys. PM ideas and I'll also endeaver to make it as fluffy/smutty as your heart desires.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to work on some Hannily one-shots whilst attempting to update my story. This is definitely something i want to get started but in order to do that, I'm going to need some input from you guys. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me any ideas for prompts. I'm aiming to write mostly fluffy stuff bc everyone loves fluff.**

 **I hope to recieve some ideas from ya'll soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Dollhouse

**Prompt: Hanna and Emily cope after the ordeals of the dollhouse.**

Hanna awoke in a cold sweat. Her chest was tight and her quickened, shallow breaths made her feel as if she couldn't breathe.

She was having another panic attack.

Part of her knew she was just in Emily's room, freaking out after having a nightmare. But the the rest of her was consumed in fear of being tortured by A all over again. _What if this isn't Emily's room? What if this is one big manipulation constructed by A?_

Hanna couldn't break through the panic.

Emily awoke when she couldn't feel Hanna in her arms anymore. Noticing the blondes state she immediately took action, wrapping her arms protectively around her friend and trying to grab Hanna's attention to pull her out of this.

"Hanna! Look at me! We're safe, we're home and I'm here. I'm here Hanna, listen to me." Emily repeated over and over again until Hanna's panicked breaths slowed.

Hanna looked into Emily's eyes as tears started forming in her own.

"When does it end? When does it get better Em?" Hanna pleaded with desperation.

Emily pulled Hanna onto her lap so the blondes legs were either side of her waist.

"Hey, hey shh... it's okay Han, i promise." Emily soothed as she wiped Hanna's tears with her thumb.

Ever since they had escaped the dollhouse Hanna hadn't left Emily's side. She felt guilty for relying so heavily on Emily when her friend had been through just as much as she had. That being said, Hanna was so glad to have Emily who could be her rock, to be strong when Hanna couldn't.

But Emily needed Hanna just as much as the blonde needed her. She was happy to stay by Hanna's side through all this because just being around the blue-eyed girl gave her comfort. It always had, every hug, every touch and every moment spent together made Emily feel at home.

They needed each other more than anything.

Emily pulled the blonde closer, resting her head where Hanna's shoulder meets her neck. Warmth and love filled Hanna when she felt Emily press a soft kiss to her pulse point. The proximity was both consoling and intoxicating.

Emily felt a little guilty about her methods for calming Hanna down but all she knew was that it worked. The love and affection, however wrong it may be, was the only thing that made Hanna feel better.

Hanna sometimes felt as if she was taking advantage, but the harsh reality was that these actions really did take her mind off of her PTSD. And she needed more.

Emily felt Hanna pull her closer, pushing the brunettes lips back onto her neck, and Emily knew Hanna didn't want her to stop.

Hanna leaned her head back to give the brunette more room, and Emily couldn't help but smile at Hanna's willingness to succumb.

Emily placed even more kisses from Hanna's collarbone to her ear, when she reached the blondes ear she uttered something that made Hanna's heart swell while sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"I'll always be here with you Han... however you want me... just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"Just kiss me Em, make the memories go away..." Hanna whispered.

Emily moved to kiss her on the neck some more but Hanna got a hold of her face, aiming her up so the blonde could take Emily's lips in her own.

Emily gasped when she felt Hanna's lips against her own but immediately responded, losing her fingers amongst Hanna's soft blonde waves.

Emily was over come with lust she didn't know she had, pushing Hanna onto her back so her own body was rested between the smaller girls legs.

Hanna all the while was lost in a bliss, she was free of any haunting thoughts about A or the Dollhouse. She groaned when she felt Emily press her body down onto her center and bit down on the brunettes lip in response, wrapping her legs around Emily's waist.

Emily could feel her mind slipping and she had to restrain herself. She reluctantly pulled back from Hanna but her waist was still trapped in the blonde girls legs.

"Han... we can't..." Emily said as she tried to catch her breath.

Hanna gave her a sad look so she elaborated.

"I'm not going anywhere Han, I'll be here when you need me, either as a friend or... something more. But I'm not going anywhere." Emily stated with a smile. "So right now, you need some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow, i promise."

Hanna nodded knowingly and released the brunette from her legs. Rolling over into her position as the little spoon.

Emily wrapped the blonde up in her arms and for the first time in weeks, Hanna slept easy.


	3. Chapter 2: A Game Of Truth

**I'm so so so sorry for taking so goddamn long to update but I was actually without a computer for the last few months. As an apology I've made this chapter SUPER long for you all. Over 2 and a half thousand words to be exact :)**

 **A series of one-shots, mostly Hannily but some Emria and Spemily too. And some hints of Sparia.**

 **A Game of Truth**

No POV:

Spencer invited Hanna, Aria and Emily over to a night of celebratory drinking at her place tonight. They were nearing the end of senior year and it had taken a toll on all four of them, an excuse to drink was well overdue.

Hanna went straight to Spencers after school, Aria went home first and waited for Emily to finish swim practice before driving them both to Spencers. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Emily came downstairs to see the other three girls already onto their first drink.

"As if you started without me!" Emily stated incredulously.

"Guess you better catch up quick, Fields." Hanna said with a smirk, taking another big sip from her glass of whiskey.

"God Han, did you even mix that with anything? I can smell that whiskey from here." Emily said, walking into the kitchen to get herself a glass.

"The vodka is in the freezer Em, lemonade's in the fridge." Aria said helpfully.

"Thanks Aria" Emily responded with a smile.

"So what's the plan guys? Movies? Chats? Games?" Spencer asked as Emily walked back over, drink in hand.

"Drinking games." Hanna said without hesitation.

"We've played them all Han, they get a bit tedious after a while don't you think?" Aria replied, truth or dare and never have I ever get a bit old when you know everything about one another.

"Actually, Hanna might be on to something" Spencer interjected "we might know everything that each one of us _has already_ done, but how about the things we _haven't_ done?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused, how can you ask someone the truth about something they haven't done?

"Well" Spencer continued "obviously I'm not going to ask you guys to list everyone you've ever slept with. I already know the answer to that. Instead, I would ask 'who are the people you've ever _thought_ about having sex with?' The kind of questions we've never actually asked before."

"I don't know Spence, if I were going to be honest about that kind of thing I'd probably wanna have a few more drinks first." Aria said with a slightly nervous chuckle.

Spencer and Emily agreed and left with Aria to refill their glasses. Hanna, with her bottle of whiskey by her side, remained seated as she topped up her glass.

After an hour or two of chatting and topping up drinks the girls were already feeling quite tipsy.

Emily typically tries to avoid drinking with her friends, at least these ones specifically. Mainly because she knows she can be a little too carefree with her sexuality when the alcohol loosens her up around the edges. Getting a little more touchy feely with her friends than she would ever dare to when she's sober. So being as tipsy as she is now was already proving to have an effect on her, she couldn't help her eyes lingering on her friends a little too long. To be fair, she'd be a fool to think her friends weren't incredibly attractive but she nevertheless felt guilty as she admired even their choice of attire.

Aria was wearing a blue lacy shirt with a pair of grey skinny jeans and shin-high boots with a heel. Simple and elegant.

Spencer wore a white button up shirt under a green cardigan with a black high-waisted skirt and flats. Beautiful and sophisticated.

Hanna wore a grey tank top that came down low on the sides, tight leggings and studded boots with a small black leather jacket. Stylish and gorgeous.

Emily in her white singlet under a black leather vest with denim mini shorts and her converses felt a little under dressed in comparison.

"So how's about we get this show on the road?" Hanna suggested "I'll ask the first question."

"Ok, but before we start, the only rule is that the questions have to be about only us. Just to make it interesting." Spencer said.

All four girls cleared a space on the carpeted floor and sat in a circle.

"Spencer" Hanna started "have you ever dreamt about sleeping with someone else while you've been in a relationship?"

"Honestly? Never" Spencer said "I may seem like a bit of a player sometimes when I'm single, but if I'm taken I'm taken. There's no one else."

Spencer turned her head to Aria before beginning her question. "Aria, have you ever thought of any of us in a sexual way in any instance ever?" Spencer had a devious grin on her face like she already knew the answer.

"Spence come on! I already told you this! It was one time and it will never happen again." Aria said, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

"I know" said Spencer "but it's really flattering so I want the others to know."

Aria let out a heavy sigh. "I was here sleeping over with Spence and I _was_ dreaming of someone else at the time. Well, turns out I get a bit handsy in my sleep when I'm having a… vivid dream. All of a sudden with my hands all over Spencer in real life, it changed my dream up a bit. And more specifically who I was dreaming about…" Aria stated before quickly downing the rest of her drink.

Spencer seemed very amused yet Hanna still seemed a bit confused.

"Okay wait, so you practically grope Spencer in your sleep then start having a sex dream about her?" Hanna asks to clarify her thinking.

"I wouldn't word it like that but yeah I guess" Aria said, a little exasperated. " _Anyway._ Moving on."

Aria then turned to Emily, putting her pointer to her chin as she thought up a question to ask.

After a minute or two Aria finally asked "Emily, who out of us three" Aria gestured between Spencer, Hanna and herself "is the best kisser?"

Emily, including Spencer and Hanna, all looked at Aria with confusion.

"But I haven't even-" Emily began, but then it clicked.

Hanna must have worked it out at the same time because she was the first to say it.

"This is a dare too." Hanna said, a grin forming on her lips. "I love it."

Spencer, despite being the smart one, was still left confused.

"Emily won't know who the best kisser is until she kisses all of us first." Aria clarified, feeling kind of smug for coming up with this one before anyone else.

"Okay but wait" Emily began "What kind of kiss are we talking here?"

"Whatever it takes to win, I guess" Aria said with a shrug.

"You know what?" Spencer said "I actually like this idea. I'm actually kind of surprised it's taken us this long to all have our turn at kissing Emily. I mean, we've been friends for years _and_ Emily is gay."

"Ever consider that maybe it's _because_ I'm gay that you guys haven't kissed me yet?" Emily stated.

Hanna shook her head "Nope, that's definitely not it. That never stopped me thinking about it." Hanna replied honestly.

Emily raised her eyebrow at the blonde "You've thought about kissing me before?"

"Of course I have." Hanna said with a chuckle, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Alright, come on." Aria said "Let's start then shall we? Who do you want to go first Em?" Aria asked.

"Um, I guess it was your dare so you can go first I suppose" Emily suggested "Then we'll just go clockwise from there?"

"That's fine with me." Aria said, shifting towards Emily to get closer.

Aria sat next to Emily and leaned her body in close. Emily felt her heart beat quicken with nerves. Aria rested her hand on the taller girl's leg and leaned in, closer and closer until she could feel the tanned girl's breath on her lips. Finally Aria's lips brushed against Emily's and their lips moved freely together. Aria's hand moved to Emily's cheek and she pulled the taller girl closer.

Emily found the kiss very gentle, Aria hadn't attempted to use any tongue but her full lips were incredibly soft on her own. And just like that, the kiss was over.

When Aria leaned back she smiled and said "So, how was that?"

Emily suddenly felt guilty, she wanted to lie and say it was amazing but she knew for the sake of the competition she had to be honest.

"It was… really nice. It really was. I just, I didn't really know what to do with myself I guess? Your lips are really soft and it felt great, it just… wasn't very inviting for me to do my own thing if that makes sense? Like, I didn't know what to do with my hands or anything because I wasn't getting the impression you wanted me to do anything else but just sit there and… kiss you back." Emily felt bad and averted her eyes.

Aria frowned but then shrugged and said "Yeah no I guess that makes sense…" and gave Emily a reassuring smile.

It was at this point that Hanna realized she probably had a bit of an unfair advantage. Emily had confided in her more than the other two when it came to her sex life. She probably had more of an idea of what Emily was into.

Emily then looked over at Spencer. "I guess it's your turn…"

Spencer leant forward and grinned, her competitive nature beginning to show. Emily swallowed nervously but followed Spencers lead.

Spencer positioned herself in front of Emily, grabbing Emily and pulling her up onto her knees, their faces now a hairs breadth apart.

To Emily's surprise Spencer slammed her lips onto Emily, taking full control. It was like Spencer had seen what _didn't_ work with Aria so she jumped to the complete opposite end of the spectrum and ditched gentleness entirely. Spencer maneuvered her lips, forcing Emily's open and slipping her tongue in. It was a very good kiss physically, Emily couldn't fault it, especially when Spencer pressed herself into the tanned girl and heavily encouraged Emily to wrap her arms around her. But emotionally… nothing. Emily didn't feel a single thing. As a matter of fact Emily realized in that moment that she wasn't emotionally attracted to Spencer at all.

After about half a minute Emily figured Spencer had no intention of stopping anytime soon and was forced to break it off herself.

Before Emily had a chance to say anything about the kiss, however, she heard Hanna chuckling and looked over to see the blonde shaking her head with an amused look on her face.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Spencer asked, not knowing whether to be confused or offended by Hanna's reaction.

The blonde just continued shaking her head and muttered "Amateur."

Spencer raised her eyebrow sceptically but said nothing as she turned back to Emily to hear the verdict.

"Um…" Emily began, "You definitely took me by surprise. The thing is Spence, just because Aria was a bit too gentle for my taste, doesn't necessarily mean that shock factor is my thing. The kiss itself was great but I couldn't get into it… to be honest with you I didn't _want_ to keep going… You had the technique down pat but it didn't, um… turn me on?"

Emily reached for her drink and downed the rest in one swift gulp, hoping to avoid Spencer's disappointed gaze. Spencer, being more competitive, took the criticism more personally than Aria or Hanna would.

Emily took a deep breath and looked over at Hanna, praying to god that this time wouldn't be quite as awkward as the last two.

Hanna took off her jacket, not breaking eye contact with Emily for a second. Immediately Emily couldn't help but feel a little anticipation. She never said it out loud but she always thought Hanna was more attractive, only because she figured Hanna was more her type.

Hanna had no idea what she was going to do but she knew that was ok, after all, Emily had told her once that despite her shy personality, the brunette preferred to take the lead. At a pace she enjoyed, going as fast or slow as she pleased made her feel completely in control because Emily always favoured her partner's pleasure over her own. Hanna knew that as much as Emily enjoyed having her girlfriends go down on her, it never truly compared to being the cause of her girlfriend's mind-blowing orgasm. Hearing her girlfriend moan her name was enough to get Emily off.

Hanna moved over to Emily excruciatingly slowly, the blonde always guessed that Emily _loved_ a slow build up. Once Hanna was close enough she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, wasting no time in straddling her best friend. Never breaking eye contact the entire time. Once Hanna knew she had Emily transfixed she leant in, ever so slowly, until her lips _barely_ brushed against the brunette's. But before Hanna could kiss her properly she grabbed Emily's chin, moving her head to the side so her lips were right by the brunette's ear. Hanna moved Emily's hair out of the way before latching her teeth onto Emily's earlobe. Emily closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from moaning. Hanna then whispered into Emily's ear, "Do whatever you want to me. I need you to touch me, Em."

Hanna knew Emily's idea of a good kiss didn't necessarily mean just the lips. It was a good kiss for the brunette if she was given free rein to kiss a girl anywhere and everywhere she wanted. So Hanna let her.

All Emily had to do was feel the wetness between her legs to know that Hanna already won. And they hadn't even kissed yet. Emily slowly slid her hands up Hanna's legs until she reached the blondes waist before resting her hands on Hanna's skin beneath the hem of her shirt. Emily then gripped Hanna tighter and pressed her lips to the blonde's neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent at the same time. She kissed all the way from Hanna's jawline to her collarbone and back again, listening carefully to the blonde's now uneven breathing. Emily reached up and grabbed Hanna by the back of the neck, guiding her down to her waiting lips. The first kiss was an explosion, the second, a whirlwind of emotion. Both girls suddenly overwhelmed with passion and need for the touch of the other. Hanna brushed her tongue along Emily's lip and was granted immediate access, now moving perfectly in sync with each other.

Emily was both surprised and scared about this sudden wave of affection she felt towards her best friend. This kiss easily surpassed anything she'd ever experienced and she didn't know if she could go all the way back to platonic after this.

Hanna was lost in Emily, forgetting completely about her surroundings or who else was there or even why she and Emily were kissing in the first place. Hanna tangled her fingers into Emily's hair, pulling her even closer, and couldn't help but moan gently into the brunette's lips. Hearing Hanna moan drove Emily crazy, she bit down on Hanna's bottom lip and started kissing her harder and faster, gripping Hanna's arse through the blonde's tight leggings.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat finally broke the two girls apart. Aria was wide-eyed and Spencer's mouth was shaped into a perfect 'o'. Hanna quickly sat back into her position on the floor next to Emily, the brunette doing her utmost not to think about the wet patch Hanna had left on her denim shorts.

Spencer and Aria looked at each other then back at Hanna and Emily.

"Well" Aria said, "I guess that answers that question."

 **Thankyou so much for reading! Please R &R and I'll update as soon as I can with more one-shots until I can hopefully eventually keep going with my story A Sudden Reciprocation. xo**


End file.
